Devils and Realist
by ShadowProve13
Summary: After his uncle's business fails, Shindou Takuto finds himself in a dire financial situation. With no funds for his school tuition, he searches his house's basement. There, he accidentally summons the demon Kyousuke, who recognizes Shindou as a descendant of King Solomon, and the Elector—the one who will choose a substitute ruler for when the Emperor of Hell, Lucifer, rests.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya Minna~  
I know it's been a while since I've posted a story but I have school and lots of assignments/exams which has led to me having writer's block, so my mind is kind of dead now; I don't know when I'll write the next chapter for Galaxias Jr but hopefully an idea will come to me soon.  
Anyway, here's a new story – yes I know, a new one. I'm sorry for always making new ones, but that's me, I can't think of how the next chapters for some fanfics should go and then **_**poof! **_**I get an idea for a completely new story.  
Just so you know, this story is based off the anime Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist, I don't own it so blah blah disclaimer. Also I'm bringing in all different IE characters and maybe having some of the original ones as teens and some as adults. And they are gonna be totally OOC. And some of them will be referred by their first name, like for Shindou I'll just call him Shindou, and Tsurugi I'll call him "Kyousuke".  
Enjoy~ Read & Review ;)  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two golden bells, both hanging separately in the high cone-pointed towers on each end of the massive, old, castle-like building rang through the said building of the Elite Boarding School for Boys known as Raimon Academy.  
It was the last day before the long holidays started, all the boys were excited that they could go home and visit their families again for the first time in four months. The sounds of eager feet stomped and marched down the corridors and gathered around an old-fashion notice board, the voices of hundreds filled the air; some talking about their plans for the break or about their score in the long, hand-cramping examination they did just the week beforehand. The corridor started to clear as the students walked away having seen their score and position in class.  
Three boys stood at the back of the corridor, staring into the back of a certain brunette. "No surprise that Shindou-san got the highest score and came first in the class." The one with light-maroon hair and white glasses sighed. The boy standing to his right with tanned skin and wavy black hair stretched his hands in the air.

"We wouldn't expect anything less from him." The tanned boy replied. The other boy, dark-skinned and short with blue hair said nothing and walked away followed by the others.

Shindou Takuto gazed at his name right at the top of the ever so long list of names. For three years in a row, ever since he joined the elite school, he has been at the top of his class, allowing him to skip years. So instead of being simply in the third year of the school (for 15 year olds), he was in the fifth year and a prefect. **(A/N: **Since I live Australia, we call school grades "years".**) **

"Shindou-senpai!" A voice cried from down the hall, the brunette blinked and turned his head. Running at him was a boy with brown hair and cobalt-blue eyes, only just a year younger of the fifth year prefect.

"Tenma-kun?" He tilted his head slightly. Matsukaze Tenma was the boy's name, and Shindou's closest friend at the school.

"Ne, seems like you're at the top again. Congratulations!" He beamed a lively smile at the dark brunette.

"Hai, thank you." Shindou smiled back slightly, nodding. "Though of course someone with my intellect and knowledge would be at top. Soon I'm going to be Head Boy, graduate to University, get into politics and become the youngest Prime Minster of Japan." He fantasied while in a world of his own, making Tenma sweatdrop. **(A/N: **Like I said, ooc ^^"**)**

"But you fall asleep in Mass." The younger boy stated. Shindou looked back at him and scoffed.

"Please, there is no such thing as God, or Heaven, or Hell." This made Tenma slightly annoyed, his eyes suddenly turned black with yellow stars in them.

"Of course God is real! Along with demons, angels, fairies, pixies, witches and other magical creatures! I leave milk and cookies on the side of my table ever night so one of them will grant my wish."

Shindou rolled his eyes and placed his index finger on the list of names. An arrow pointed at the name, saying 'Matsukaze Tenma, third from the bottom'. "Well it seems your wish hasn't come true." The prefect stated almost mockingly. Tenma's face dropped as blueish-black lines fell down from his head. "I suggest you study during the long holidays instead of gawking over occult stuff which I've told you to give up time and time again." With that, Shindou walked off down the corridor. He exited the building and got into the horse coach which would take him home. Once inside the coach the brunette sighed, resting his chin on his palm and looked out the window. '_Wishes, huh….._'

* * *

"_What do mean my school tuition hasn't been paid?" Shindou asked the man in front of him, his eyes wide and jaw slightly open. The Headmaster sighed, hands held together resting on his expensive, wooden desk._

"_I have not yet received the funds from your Uncle. If I don't receive money by the end of the long holidays then I have no choice but to ask you to leave the school." _

* * *

Shindou walked through the gates as the horse coach trotted off. He looked up ahead and smiled when his eyes came into contact with his home – a large mansion built from cream-coloured bricks, decorated with green vines that grow up the sides, a garden on either side of the gravel pathway up to the house. The brunette walked up, the gravel crunching below his shoes. The pathway was long, longer than five big buses put together. He stopped halfway and looked around confusingly. "Sein?" He looked around again. "Sein, where are you?"

A voice called out from behind him, soft, almost angelic. "Oh, Young master you're home. I wasn't expecting you until later." Shindou turned around and came face to face with a boy in his early twenties, his hair was maroon and braided into one ponytail and his eyes were teal.

"There you are Sein. Where were you? You could have-" Shindou stopped mid-sentence as he laid his eyes on what Sein was wearing and the basket of fruit in his hands. "Those clothes, why are you working in the field? You're the butler."

The said butler looked down to the side, adverting eye contact. "Well, you see…"

Shindou opened the front door and looked around the empty space of the house. "No way…" Behind him, Sein sighed and nodded.

"Yes, your uncle's business has gone bankrupt. Since your parents passed away, your uncle has been in charge in all financial issues but since he's been bankrupt the repo company has taken away mostly everything to pay his debt, luckily we could keep the house." The butler explained and continued. "Since there was no money to pay the staff, I had to let them go."

"I see.." The brunette sighed and looked at Sein, smiling sadly. "Then I guess you will be leaving now too." But to his surprise, the red-head shook his head and held Shindou's hands in his.

"My family has served the Shindou family for generations. I will not leave your side, Young master." He smiled lively.

"Sein…" His sad smile turned into the opposite. Sein has been with him ever since his parents passed away, and that he would stay despite not being paid made him feel even happier. Though of course, everything has its pros and cons…

"Besides Young master," Sein let go and took out some money, smiling cheekily. "you can pay me once you make a fortune from that brain of yours and bribing people from politics!" This made the brunette facepalm.

"What am I? Your personal lotto ticket?!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Well there's the first chapter Minna~ Hope you liked it, R&R :) **


	2. Devil meets Realist

**Hey Minna~ :)  
Well I'm glad that you like the first chapy. And to the guest Terms of Service, like I said in my reply, I know that 'Shindou' is Shindou's surname, I know that surnames come first before the first name in Japanese. I have dyslexia so sometimes my mind can't process the right words – deal with it. So try to understand when I say "for Shindou I'll just call him Shindou, and Tsurugi I'll call him "Kyousuke"." I'm **not **implying that Shindou's first name is Shindou; I'm implying that I'll be referring him by his surname while I refer Tsurugi by his first name.  
Anyway, enjoy.  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

One hour has passed since Shindou came home only to find out that his uncle, his guardian, had announced bankruptcy. That most of his possessions have been taken away to pay off his uncle's debt, only the less valuable things like sofas, chairs, kitchen ware and furniture for the bedrooms were left. The rooms seemed bigger than before to the brunette with the absence of objects and if there wasn't enough money to pay the staff, he doubted that he had the money to buy all the possessions back.  
The sunlight shone through the windows of the lounge room, hitting the royal blue painted walls and turning them into a different shade. Sein walked into the lounge carrying a tray with a pure white porcelain cup with a golden handle and biscuits on a plate identical to the cup. He placed the tray down on the wooden table in front of the creamish-brown couch where his master sat. "Here Young master, some green tea and biscuits to relax the nerves." Shindou opened his eyes and gave Sein a slight smile of appreciation.

"Thank you Sein." He reached his hand out and took the cup, taking a sip of the tea. He instantly felt the warmth of the tea spread throughout his body, relaxing him like his butler said so. The red-head moved to behind the couch and stood there, hands resting behind his back.

"I've managed to contact an old friend of mine, Young master. He said that he would bring some furniture from your summer-house in the country." Sein explained to him. The brunette turned his around and looked up at Sein, making eye contact.

"He will?" Shindou smiled when his butler nodded and smiled back at him. "That's wonderful, thank you."

"Anything for you, Young master." His smile dropped and sighed. "But there's still the issue of your school tuition. There's not enough money to pay for it, and there's nothing of worth from the summer-house." The prefect stayed quiet, deep in thought for some minutes.

"Sein?"

"Yes Young master?" He tilted his head, waiting for his master to talk.

"Where is my uncle now?" His eyes were stern and serious, his uncle was his only family left – well he did have other relatives though they were all greedy and only wanted his parents' money and estates, his uncle was different.

Sein sighed, he couldn't lie to his master. "Your uncle has gone into hiding, somewhere in the country or maybe even overseas – he didn't tell me anything of his whereabouts, only that he was going away for a while."

"I see…" The brunette sighed and ran his hand over his face, forehead to chin. He placed the porcelain cup back on the tray, still half full. "What am I going to do now? I have no money to pay my tuition, I'll be kicked out of the school, and my planned future is crumbling into dust." He leaned back into the couch, slouching down.

"Don't give up hope Young master." Sein tried to reassure him. "Everything will turn around eventually, just you wait and see." The brunette exhaled and nodded slightly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He got up from the couch and stretched his arms in the air. He faced Sein with a questioning expression. "Do we have a basement?" He asked the red-head out of the blue.

Sein blinked a few times, trying to recall if they did or didn't. "I've never seen it or heard your uncle talk about it. But I'm sure there would be one. Why do you ask, Young master?"

"Well," Shindou walked over behind the couch and stood in front of Sein. "I was thinking that maybe my uncle or parents stored some of their possessions down there, it would be nice to go and have a look."

"Ah, I see." The red-head smiled. "Well then, I'll go get the keys and see what we can find." With that, he bowed and left.

* * *

The old, rusted hinges creaked as the old wooden door opened. The dark corridor was semi lightened up when Sein walked in, holding an oil lamp. Shindou walked in after him, looking around and completely in awe of the secret room he never knew existed in his house. "I've lived in this house all my life yet I never knew this basement was here."

"Hai, I never knew either..." The red-head nodded. Both kept walking until they were stopped by an old wooden door at the end of the corridor, Sein jiggled the door handle but no luck - the door was locked. "I can't open it..." He fiddled with his belt and removed a ring of keys from the side, trying each key to see if it would unlock the lock, but none of them fitted.

Shindou sighed. "Oh well, then I guess I'll just have to open it myself." The brunette took a few steps back. Sein raised an eyebrow at his master's actions; he was confused none the least but then his eyes widen as the brunette ran at the door, ramming it with his shoulder and breaking the golden lock making the door collapse and he went with it.

"Young Master!" Sein dropped the lamp on the ground and ran to Shindou who was now clutching his shoulder in pain.

"I'm fine Sein." He slowly got up from the dusty brick fall, wincing as pain shot up his arm. Blood trickled down his arm which didn't go unnoticed by his butler.

"Young master you're bleeding!" While checking his master's wound, a droplet of blood hit the ground and suddenly glowed bright violet, out-lining the floor in a circle with ancient language written around it and a pentagram star in the middle. Violet flames erupted from the circle and a shadowy figure appeared.

"So we meet at last, Elector!"

* * *

Shindou placed his porcelain cup filled with tea on the table and sighed. "So let me get this straight; My ancestor was King Solomon who controlled 72 Demons known as pillars and I'm the 'Elector' who can choose a substitute ruler for when the Emperor of Hell, Lucifer, rests. And you're Kyousuke the Grand Duke of Hell who commanded the 36 armies of Hell?" '_And what's with the cosplay?_'

"Hai."

Shindou looked at Sein who was giving him an awkward smile. The brunette did **not **believe one word this cosplaying buffoon was telling him, he's had the worst day of his life and this didn't help...though the question remained - how did he get into his basement? "Sorry, but I simply just don't believe you."

"What?!" The navy-blue haired self-proclaimed Demon snapped at the brunette.

Sein chuckled awkwardly. "Please understand, the Young master is a die-hard realist with a love for modern science." Kyousuke tried to get closer by swinging his legs up and down though he wasn't going anywhere since Sein bounded him with fine quality rope.

"You little brat! I swear that if you weren't the Elector I would suck out our soul!" He grinned his teeth, with an oh-so obvious red vein pulsing from his forehead.

"Now then, is that all you wanted to say?" Shindou gave him a fake smile while picking up is cup of tea again. Kyousuke blinked and the next thing he knew two policemen were holding onto the two ends of rope. "Take him away." The brunette ordered.

"What the-?! This is no way to treat the Grand Duke of Hel-" And that's when his face was introduced to Shindou's expensive leather shoe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Well there it is Minna~  
I hope you liked it, R&R :) **


End file.
